A New Incredible Era
by Darkphantomgamer
Summary: The Incredibles were some of the first heroes. Now that some of the younger heroes are taking the job the Incredibles are all but forgotten. In a journey to show that the Incredibles are still heroes follow Violet Parr. As well as becoming a solo hero. On HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is story that I said would come out today. Well at least the first part. Also I hope you enjoy this story. Also this takes place a year before Phantom's Haunters. Also this one is going to not have as many updates as the other story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

It was a normal day in Metrocity. Well normal considering that there was a crater in the middle of the town. In the crater four people were standing. All of them were wearing skintight black and red outfits and black eye masks. On their chests a yellow eye surrounded by black and a orange circle was plastered there. One was a man in his early forties. He was blonde and had blue eyes. The person next to him was a woman with black that reached her shoulders and dark brown eyes. The other male was a boy that looked eleven to twelve. He had shaggy blonde hair that looked like it was blown back by a windmill. He had dark blue eyes. The other was a girl that looked like she was fifteen to sixteen. She had long midnight black hair that reached the middle of her back and light brown eyes. These were the Incredibles. The family of supers that defended Metrocity.

Suddenly reporters started advancing towards the family.

" Mr. Incredible! What happened to Bomb Voyage!?" Other questions similar to these followed this one.  
" Bomb Voyage escaped capture when he deployed the bomb. He is on way to Amity Park." The bulky man now known as Mr. Incredible replied.

" Bomb Voyage has made his way towards the home of Phantom. Are you still going to follow." A reporter asked.

" Of course we are. Why wouldn't we." The woman asked.

" Elasti-woman you must know of the achievements Phantom did. Someone like Bomb Voyage would be no problem." After many more questions the Incredibles left the reporters and got into the Incredible jet. This jet was "borrowed" from Syndrome's island. Inside the jet a conversation was going on between the two kids.

" Violet why would those reporters think we were jiust going to let Phantom handle our bad guy." The boy asked. The girl, now known as Violet, stayed silent before answering.  
" I guess they just suspected that our parents wouldn't bother with him if he's in Phantom's town Dash." Violet answered.

" They just thought that since he's in Phantom's turf we would just give up. Why would they think that." Dash asked.

" It's because young heroes are given the same respect as any other hero and Phantom is the prime example of that. I mean he's only a teen like me and he already saved the world. Plus he's solo."

" That's a lie. If that's true then why are we just looked as sidekicks." Dash questioned.

" It's because we are Dash. Mom and Dad are members of the League while we just stick with them. We aren't solo are part of a group. That's why." The jet ride was continued in silence before they landed in front of Amity's police station.

The police station of Amity was almost completely empty. There were only two prisoners and half of the police station was filled with men in white suits. Walking up to the front desk Mr. Incredible got the attention of the men at the desk.

" Excuse me." Mr. Incredible stated. The man looked with a bored expression before going back to the screens. While the adults looked annoyed the kid's were shocked. Every police officer gave their parents their complete attention.

" He's in cell C." The man stated.  
" Um… explain please." Elasti-woman stated.

" You're looking for Bomb-Voyage right. Phantom took him down and dropped him off here. He said he was going to take him to Metrocity tomorrow if you guys didn't come." Walking to the cell they saw Bomb-Voyage indeed there. He smiled when he saw them.

" Well hello Incredibles. A lovely night isn't it. I must say I'm extremely pleased to see you guys here. I couldn't even do anything before Phantom took me. Speaking of him, did you know he's single Vanish girl(Violet). If you two go out you can get the same respect as other heroes your age." Violet did imagine it and then promptly blushed. She did have a liking to Phantom after watching how on T.V he directed everyone without a problem and saved the planet. After that Voyage was taken back to Metrocity.

After dropping Voyage back at Metrocity's prison the family headed back home. The Incredibles took off their masks. The man became Bob Parr and the woman became Helen Parr. The baby they left here was still sound asleep. After eating dinner they each went to their own respective rooms and went to bed. All were asleep except Violet. Instead she watched videos of the other solo teenage superheroes. These videos consisted of Teen Titans, a teenage robot, Phantom, Kim Possible and Ben 10. All of these heroes worked alone and had the respect adult heroes had.

" I wish I could prove myself." Violet explained with a sigh. With that she closed her laptop and drifted off to sleep. Not noticing the mechanical bug flying away.

" She could prove to be a useful pawn" a man mused. His eyes glowing a bloody red.

**AN: Did you like it? Let me know in the reviews. This story is going to be much more a crossover than Phantom's Haunters. It will include characters from DP early on and a lot more hints at other shows. Moving on who do you think the man was and what does he want with Violet. Also I gave Violet the name Vanish since she doesn't have a super name and changed Helen's name back to Elasti-Woman because I didn't like she was just called Mss. Incredible. As for ages and eye color I couldn't remember the eye color and they didn't give a specific. Later-DPG**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm baaaaaack. I'm truly sorry abut how long it took to get this chapter uploaded. I lost my files and I lost some inspiration. However I'm back to finish this fanfic. Now on to the chapter. Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Multiple screens displayed pictures of teen heroes. One screen showed Phantom in a battle against a horde of ghosts. Bloody red eyes watched the screens.

" He's certainly improved over the years. I can no longer manipulate him without him finding out about it." The voice said. The glow of the screens revealed blue skin and fangs. He looked over at the screen showing Vanish Girl aka Violet Parr. A smirk appeared on the man's face.

" But a teenage girl who hasn't even faced a single opponent alone. Or a true villain. She'll make a fantastic pawn." Vlad Plasmius would get a new pawn. Unlike Valerie and Daniel though this one would remain under his control. All he needs now is to make a call.

It was a normal day in the Parr household. At least it was until Violet came down the stairs and saw the rest of her family holding suitcases.

" Uhhhh… did I miss something?" Violet questioned nervously. As she said that her mother looked towards her.

" I'm sorry honey but me and your father got called by the Justice League for a mission. It will probably last until Tuesday."  
" Then why is Dash packed." Violet questioned.

" I've got a track competition in New York. Time to show those guys what speed is all about." As he said that he used his super speed to grab a handful of cookies.

" Then do I have to watch Jack-Jack." The teen questioned.

" Of course. Now come on guys our plane is leaving soon." Bob Parr said. After kisses and goodbyes Violet was left alone in the house with Jack-Jack.

" Well at least I have the house to myself." Violet said. As she said that a horrible smell filled her nostrils. Upon closer inspection she found the smell was coming from Jack-Jack.

" Mostly to myself." She deadpanned.

After changing Jack-Jack Violet put him down for a nap and found that it was only 2:00 p.m.

" I suppose a walk wouldn't hurt." She said to herself. She called the nanny and left her instructions and her number in case anything went wrong.

As she walked through the mall she mulled over that thought. Voyage was in jail, she could handle thugs, Frozone was around to help and the only threat that actually almost beat them was deceased. Violet shuddered at the thought of Syndrome. The man killed multiple heroes and destroyed half the town. She knew her father had some type of past with him but she never got the full details. Only that Syndrome wanted to be a hero but ended up on the dark road of a villain.

" That's in the past." She said to herself.

" Besides what could go wrong." Walking to a store she examined the jewelry they had in stores. A silver necklace caught her eye. However when she went to go get she saw a group of teenagers surrounding a wall.

" That's one awesome poster." One said. The voice sounded like a boy.

" This would be so cool in real life." A girl said.

" I don't see why they haven't talked to each other." Curiosity getting the better of her she reached the poster and gasped at what she saw. The poster was of the solo teen heroes in a team pose. Phantom, the norrisville Ninja, the robot girl, a dragon, a teen in a green jacket and the global justice agent Kim Possible were all seen in the poster. Along with her. A smile came to her face.

" If only that would happen." Screams pierced the air and the sound of destruction instantly sent her to the bathroom to change. She didn't even notice the woman with an eye patch looking at the poster.

" A team of supers. Maybe I should just recruit them now." The woman mused.

Violet, in her super suit, ran towards the center of chaos. However, she wasn't prepared for what she encountered. A gigantic black orb made of metal was located right outside the parking lot. Six mechanical tentacles emerged from the sides of the orb. It stood up. Slightly off balance due to uneven land it was located on. A black cylinder emerged on top of the orb. A red visor appeared at the front of the top of the cylinder. Violet was frozen in place with shock and fear. All of these things were destroyed. None should be active. The red visor looked at Violet and scanned her.

" _Vanish Girl. Powers are invisibility and solid invisible objects. Member of the super family called the Incredibles. Threat level: 1." _A panel on the chest of the killing robot opened up revealing a machine gun. The omnidroid was made to kill supers and it took the entire family to beat one. As for the supers that it faced alone, the statues of them were put up in the hall of justice memorial. Now it was Violet against an omnidroid by herself. The gun fired and bullets raced towards Violet.

**AN: I was thinking of ending the chapter here but decided since I didn't update here you go. A little intro into the next chapter**

Violet instantly put up an invisible dome around herself as soon as she saw the gun. As bullets hit the shield Violet ran behind a wall. Trying to slow down her breathing. A piece of the wall crumbled as bullets hit the wall. Looking for anything to use proved futile. Suddenly the bullets stopped and Violet stopped breathing all together. A claw grabbed Violet and brought her to eye level with the robots visor. The claw began to squeeze her ribs as she gave out a scream of pain. An idea suddenly hit Violet. Focusing extremely she visioned in her mind a dome. The claws holding her began to loosen. _A little more_. With one final push the claws holding Violet released her. Which was probably a bad thing since she was currently falling to the ground. As she hit the surface she looked around and saw she landed in snow.

" Need a little help Vi?" a voice questioned. Looking up Violet saw an African American man with a white and baby blue uniform.

"Frozone!" Violet exclaimed. Frozone landed down next to Violet as the robot scanned him.

"_Frozone. Powers: Cryokinesis. Threat Level: 5.6. Afiliation: Allie to Incredibles."_ The robot said.

" Ready to take this guy down?" Frozone asked. A smirk on his face.

" Ready." Violet said.

**AN: Done. I'm sorry that I didn't update this sooner. However, I promise you viewers that next week two chapters will be posted.**

**Review Reply**

**Avidreaded- It wouldn't be a DPG story without a mistake. But thanks for the correction.**

**ItTicklesLikeCrazy: I'm glad you liked it. And from now on since my files are back, there will be no more waiting for a month for an update. If you want to see an awesome Danny story check out my story called Phantom's Haunters( a voice exclaims 'shameless plug.' Suddenly DPG walks in with a hammer. Insert fight noises. Man is missing. DPG whistles innocently and hides hammer.) Also congrats on knowing all those heroes. Here's a non-existant cookie. Enjoy**


	3. Hiatus Alert

**AN: Hello everybody and no. This isn't a chapter. Im sorry to tell you that this story is going to be on hold for awhile. I'm losing ideas for this story and just don't have the inspiration to continue this. There might be a re-write or the hold will cancel. Anyway when that comes I'll let you know. Later-DPG **


End file.
